


Blankets

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toews just wants to sleep on game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Being rudely awoken in the early hours of the morning on game day was not Jonny’s favourite thing to do.

It definitely wasn’t his favourite thing to lie there, shivering in the darkness, staring at the red illuminated _02:37_ across the room, trying to figure out what woke him.

Stumbling through his bedroom, he moved to go to the toilet, before he came back, still frowning. He lay down, and moved to get under the duvet... before it dawned on him.

Patrick was curled up tightly, tugging the whole duvet onto his side. Half of it was on the floor – the half that Patrick _should_ be under - and the half that Jonny should currently be wrapped in and asleep under was currently wrapped tightly around Patrick’s body.

Jonny lay, staring at Patrick for a moment before he tried to tug the blanket over. Patrick made a noise of discontent and curled up tighter; Jonny probably hadn’t even made a hole of light in the black blanket of sleep curled around Patrick’s mind.

Jonny cursed and debated getting up to get a new blanket from the linen cupboard, only to groan. He was too tired to move, sleep was trying to claim him. Jonny knew that if he tried to go back to sleep, he’d only wake up cold again.

Looking over to the left of him, Jonny frowned and gave the duvet a sharp tug.

His eyes opened wide as Patrick yelled out, falling off the bed as the duvet was yanked out from underneath him. Jonny quickly rolled over, burying himself in the blanket.

“The _fuck_?”

Jonny had to smile at how confused Patrick sounded.

“Did I fall out?” His voice was just sleepy mumbling, and Jonny felt bad. But Patrick was already standing up, stumbling out the bedroom into the en suite.

Jonny might have felt bad, but he was already falling back to sleep, and Patrick was already making his way back to bed.

Jonny smiled and relaxed into his pillow, ready to let his mind drift off, only for the blanket to be tugged away and Patrick to start snoring, curled up in _Jonny’s_ side of the blankets.

 _Fuck it_.

Jonny snarled, curled up and fell asleep without covers.

He’d get Patrick back in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](twitter.com/rickyslilhorror)   
>  [tumblr](i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com)


End file.
